Fan made Characters vs Battle Wiki
Welcome to the Fan made Characters vs Battle Wiki Welcome to the Fan made Characters vs Battle wiki and this is where you make fan made characters of your own!!! They can't be no real characters off of shows that's animated series or anime so enjoy. Rules * Only create profiles for characters whose description and power and abilities you can properly define. Creating a profile that does not a proper page format (I.E If the page contains only one-two lines of words, is improperly set up, etc.) will be automatically deleted. You will get a message beforehand to go fix it if this is your first time making one or you made the page but did it incorrectly. But not being able to complete any other future pages is your responsibility and failure to complete them will be deleted without notice. * Utilization of proper grammar and spelling to the greatest degree possible is expected and advised. * Please do not edit characters that do not belong to you and/or you did not create without permission. Repeated actions will lead to an immediate permanent ban. (Note: You can, however, edit a character page for formatting and grammar checking and any other possible minor edits. Stat editing is not allowed unless it's meant to be changed based on any changes that happen on our tiering system pages and other such pages that we use for our wikia to tier characters on). * Please do not edit characters that do not belong to you and/or you did not create without permission. Repeated actions will lead to an immediate permanent ban. (Note: You can, however, edit a character page for formatting and grammar checking and any other possible minor edits. Stat editing is not allowed unless it's meant to be changed based on any changes that happen on our tiering system pages and other such pages that we use for our wikia to tier characters on). * Users are asked to refrain from spamming, trolling, threatening, vulgar, sexist or offensive language. You will receive a warning if any of these are made. Failure to comply to any warning given to your way should this happen will lead to a ban. * The Character that you make better have good details of a back story because if that Character doesn't then, you're getting banned from this wiki for 30 days. *# Do not insert unmotivated ratings into profiles. This means that do not create a profile page and insert ratings without explanation, as one will not know why this character has them in the first place. Again: While not exactly a mandatory thing, it is very important and highly suggested for the creator of their FC's or OC's to have explanations on their pages so that all users will know why they are rated as such. *# If you ever plan on using someone else's art for use on your character's profile page, please put a disclaimer saying something such as "this art does not belong to me; the rights of the art goes to the respective owner(s)" in order to avoid any possible copyright issues. If you're not sure you have the rights to use others' art, you may always use your own original art. Latest activity Category:Browse